


Day 2 : Human Furniture

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cis Keith (Voltron), Consensual Non-Consent, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Gags, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Furniture, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: The only thing that annoyed him was how much he was starting to enjoy it. Of course, Lance knew that he liked to be directed by hot guys in bed, but this was taking it many notches up. And also, Lance usually argued way more before letting someone have their way with him. He hated playing easy. But this was different. He wasn't human. He was nothing more than furniture to Keith. The thought made him shiver in excitement.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 2 : Human Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is trans, Keith knows. They haven't fucked before, but they're also not strangers, rather some rivals that are really fond of each other, which is why Lance trusts Keith so much. 
> 
> Lance says that he can't say no a bunch, but he means in the play they are doing. If he wanted things to stop, he could've said no, and he knows that Keith would have immediately stopped.
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

It had started as a perfectly innocent and normal bet. Lance had bet that Keith couldn't beat him in the simulator. Granted, Keith was better than him, but Lance had been practicing a bunch. The kicker was that the loser would have to obey the other's every order. 

Lance hadn't thought much about it. He'd told himself that having Keith be his personal butler for a day would probably be the best revenge against Keith, and so he had agreed.

Admittedly, he now regretted it a bit. Especially since Keith had started off the day by locking a collar on his neck, putting the key into his pocket. It couldn't have been a good sign. 

Turns out, it truly wasn't a good sign. So far, Keith hadn't asked much of Lance. He'd had him cook him breakfast and lunch, help him choose some clothes, and tidy up his room. But it wasn't too bad. It did humiliate Lance, making him feel like a kid getting pushed around to do way too many chores, but it wasn't too bad.

Until Keith asked him to be his foot rest.

"What ?" 

Keith made a face, annoyed at having to repeat himself, probably.

"Get on your hands and knees, and be my foot rest, sharpshooter."

Lance gulped. The tone in Keith's voice left no room for arguments. Lance knew he couldn't anyways.

Doing as he was told, Lance slowly bent down, head hung down as he positioned himself in front of Keith. Keith wasted no time and his feet heavily landed on Lance's already tired back.

"Hey!" He protested, but Keith shut him down by pushing him with his left foot.

"Foot rests don't talk." Lance felt his cheeks grow hot. Keith's tone felt so cutting, so deep. Lance couldn't say no to him, he was Keith's for today, and he very much knew it.

The only thing that annoyed him was how much he was starting to enjoy it. Of course, Lance knew that he liked to be directed by hot guys in bed, but this was taking it many notches up. And also, Lance usually argued way more before letting someone have their way with him. He hated playing easy. But this was different. He wasn't human. He was nothing more than furniture to Keith. The thought made him shiver in excitement.

"Stop moving so much. What, are my legs too heavy for you ? Are you that weak ?"

"What- no-" "Shut up. Do I need to gag you for you to get it ?" Lance trembled at the possibility. He had only let a select group of people gag him before. Mainly, two of his best fucks that he knew wouldn't take it too far. But this was different. Keith could take it too far. Lance wanted him to take it too far. It was clear who was in control, and it wasn't Lance. 

Lance squeaked as Keith ran a hand down his back. He was bending down to Lance's level, looking down on him. Looking him up and down. Lance fought not to shiver again. 

"Hmm... Maybe I will. I wonder how your mouth looks blocked by a gag. Can you handle it ? You'll probably end up covered in your own spit, jaw aching and lips red. But you don't look too bothered by the idea."

It was true. Lance wasn't bothered by it. Lance wanted him to gag him. Lance wanted Keith to use him in any way he seemed fit. He just didn't care anymore. 

Returning from his closet with the gag in his hand, Keith didn't even have to tell Lance to open his mouth before he did. His breath was coming out in rapid succession, his tongue almost popping out of his mouth with how much he was excited. 

"My my, aren't you eager."

Keith put the gag on Lance, making sure to tighten it enough so that Lance couldn't close his mouth. He then hesitated for a few seconds before reaching with two fingers inside the circle keeping Lance's mouth open. Lance's reaction was immediate. His tongue latched onto the digits, licking, lapping, sucking - or trying to suck them. 

Keith was watching him intensely, and, as Lance noticed from the tell-tale twitching inside his more than tight pants, Keith wasn't left unbothered by Lance's lewd actions. 

Keith took out his fingers, making Lance whine. 

"What did I tell you about shutting up." It hadn't been a question. Keith sat on Lance's back, letting a hand rest on Lance's ass, slowly running his fingers on the globe, lightly squeezing, before suddenly spanking. A noise left Lance's throat without him meaning to. Keith spanked him once more, harder this time, and Lance made sure to shut up. That seemed to satisfy Keith.

His hand left Lance's ass, but he stayed seated on him. 

Lance's legs were shaking, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. It wasn't that Keith was too heavy either. No, Lance's legs were shaking because of the sheer arousal coursing through his veins, making his underwear soaked, his nipples poke through his tight shirt that he only felt comfortable wearing around the very select group of people that knew about his being trans. Keith was one of those few. 

Keith's hands started venturing again, and Lance's breathe hitched. His hands first went up his back to the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps up his scalp, before both hands parted to each of his sides. Keith's legs followed, parting them on either of Lance's side. From the way Keith was sitting on him, Lance could feel his hard-on rubbing against his back.

He briefly thought about rubbing against it to annoy Keith, but then realized that if he did that, Keith would probably stop touching him. And so, he waited, hungry and eager, cursing Keith for taking his time. His hands were still on Lance's sides, resting on them, his fingers inching dangerously closer and closer to Lance's chest. Lance briefly wondered if Keith was giving him time to say no. But then Keith closed his hands on both of his breasts, his palms rubbing against both of his erect nipples as he groped Lance roughly. 

Lance fought hard not to let a noise escape him, but as Keith's fingers began rubbing his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt, Lance let out a whine. Keith immediately paused, the only movement left being the twitch of his hard dick against Lance that he couldn't control. 

"Chairs don't make any sound while being used," Keith growled into Lance's ear, now completely pressed against his back, "so why are you being so noisy ?"

Lance didn't answer. He had learned his lesson. 

"That's what I thought. Now I'm going to use you as I wish. I'm going to watch you silently take everything I do to you. And if I even hear a peep out of you, I'm tying you up in this position and leaving you there for the rest of the day." Lance wished he could've bit his lip. The gag was making it infinitely harder not to make any noise. 

Keith never got up from him as he lowered Lance's pants. The fabric fell to Lance's knees, soon followed by Lance's boxers. The cold air hit Lance immediately, the cold especially latching onto the wetness between his legs, as well as onto the few droplets of slick that had dripped down his legs.

Keith had resumed his previous position, both legs on Lance's right side. He was on his phone, from what Lance could tell, clearly not paying attention to him. It only made Lance more eager. His whole body felt ignited. The stress of Keith's weight on his arms and legs was starting to hurt a bit, but Lance barely noticed it. He was too busy waiting for Keith to do something, waiting for him to touch him in any way. He had undressed him, that had to mean something, right ? That had to mean that Keith would touch his cunt, maybe, hopefully finger him.

Lance waited. And waited. He waited for what felt like hours. Every once in a while Keith would move, shifting a bit to the left, moving his hand so it rested higher or lower on Lance's back. But he never did anything. It was driving Lance crazy. The wait was only heightening his sense. His nerves were on fire. And maybe, that was exactly why Keith was making him wait.

After an excruciatingly long time, Keith got up. Lance couldn't turn his head to see what Keith was doing, and he hated not knowing. Was Keith even looking at him ? Maybe he was staring right at his crotch. Lance almost shivered at the thought. He usually felt extremely vulnerable letting anyone see his privates, but this was different. He wasn't being treated like a human, and he very much knew it. If Keith wanted to examine him, he had every right to. Lance couldn't say no, but he wasn't sure he wanted to anyway. 

"Turn around. I still want you on your arms and legs. Stomach up."

Lance did as told, thanking his gymnast past for knowing how to do a bridge, but most importantly for being able to hold it for long period of times. Keith had probably thought of that too, since Lance had told him about it before.

The new position left Lance even more vulnerable to Keith's eyes. His shirt was riding up slightly, his bust almost exposed. His lower half was in the air, almost protruding, begging Keith to do something about the redness of his growth. Lance doubted Keith would do anything.

He was proven right when Keith sat back down onto him, not looking up from his phone. The only different thing, was that Keith's hand was resting on Lance's chest, unmoving. Feeling Keith touch him like this was getting Lance even more hot and bothered than he already was. His clit was basically twitching, and Lance could only imagine how red it probably was.

Keith's hand moved as he adjusted himself, squeezing Lance's boob. This felt like torture to Lance. His jaw ached from the gag, and his spit was now rolling down his face. His chest, but specifically his nipples felt on fire, as did his bottom. He could feel how wet his legs were, and he just wished that Keith would do something to him already, anything! 

Keith's hand kept moving, cupping the small breast through Lance's shirt, squeezing it, almost playfully. This was nothing compared to how rough Keith had acted before. Lance wanted him to act rough. 

Keith's hand reached under Lance's shirt, raising it up so that he could see Lance's chest fully. Lance didn't know if Keith had done it on purpose, but the shirt now acted as a makeshift blindfold, blocking Lance from seeing Keith, forcing him to only rely on his sense of touch and his hearing. It made Lance shiver.

Two fingers wrapped around his nipple, pinching. Lance cursed the gag once more; holding in his noises was harder than ever. The fingers kept pinching and pulling his nipple until it ached. It sounded like Keith was still on his phone, even when touching him. It made Lance dizzy. Using him wasn't even Keith's top priority. It was humiliating, mortifying. Lance had never been so turned on in his life.

Finally, finally, Keith let go of his nipple. Lance felt Keith get up and, seconds after, heard the sounds of pictures being taken. Lane could have come on the spot. The thought of Keith saving pictures of him in this embarrassing and compromising position, walking around with them at the tip of his fingers, it very nearly sent Lance over the edge.

Lance heard Keith walk back to him, and felt him sit on him. 

"You've been a good chair." His hand was rubbing circles on Lance's burning thigh. Lance could barely hear the words through the haze his mind was in. Blood was pounding in his temples, his body was exhausted from the constant tension in his muscles. He barely heard Keith's next words. "You've been silent for an hour. You deserve to be used."

The two words echoed in Lance's mind. An hour. One hour. It had only been an hour. 

Keith got up from him again, and Lance almost let out a noise as both of his hands began teasing his nipples and breasts, teasing, pinching, rubbing, pulling. Lance breath felt loud, echoed by the shirt on his face, but he couldn't stop it. He had been teased so much already. Small tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, but they were quickly caught onto his shirt, dampening it. Lance wanted more. He wanted anything else. Something that wasn't teasing. He could feel his growth standing proud in the air. All Keith had to do was reach down and touch it. Lance would probably cum in two strokes with how tight he was wound up. 

But alas, Keith kept on teasing him. Lance could feel how hard his nipples were from the teasing. They had never been so sensitive. 

After a while, when Lance had almost given up on Keith doing anything else, he felt Keith's mouth on him. His hot breath ghosting right over his left nipple as his hand roughly grabbed the boob, holding it in place. Lance waited, eager. But, as Lance had learned to expect, Keith made him wait, probably gauging his reaction.

It was over in an instant. Keith's mouth closed on his bare breast, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. And then another one. And another. Each one sucking longer on the skin, never once touching Lance's nipples. 

When Keith was satisfied, Lance's chest was most-likely covered in purple. 

"Now everyone will know you were mine." The possessive tone in Keith's voice was enough to make Lance tremble again. His nipples were hard, the buds standing on display, lewdly showing how horny Lance truly was. Lance wanted Keith's mouth on them. He wanted to feel his tongue on them. He would even have accepted Keith teasing him if that's what it took. But of course, Keith didn't give him what he wanted.

Keith's hands closed on the inside of his thighs, slowly prying them open even more. Lance hadn't even heard him walk there. He complied, allowing Keith to have even more access to his crotch. Now that his folds were opened, Lance felt the air reach even more places, tickling him, but also making him aware of how truly wet he was. 

Lance waited for Keith to do something, ears straining to hear even the quietest of breath, nerves on fire, sensitive enough to feel the smallest of sign on his skin.

Lance heard Keith unbuckle his belt. He felt his breath get quicker.

His jeans fell to the floor, and he kicked them away. Lance didn't know if he had discarded his boxers as well. His legs were opened as far as he could open them, giving Keith easy-access to his cunt.

Lance waited, body and mind alike: clouded in anticipation.

Then, Lance felt it. The head of Keith's penis was lined up with him, the tip slightly protruding inside him. Keith wasn't moving, and Lance had to use all of his willpower not to fuck himself on Keith. So he waited. Slowly, the head moved, pushing inside him in a rhythm so slow that Lance could feel every ridges of Keith's dick. He could feel the length slowly getting thicker as it pushed into him. Keith had put on a condom, and Lance cursed himself for not having told him that he didn't have to use one. He wanted to feel all of Keith, without the stupid piece of plastic that, frankly, was useless to both of them.

Lance hadn't gone through the surgery to remove his uterus for this. 

This line of thought quickly died down as Keith thrust the whole of his cock inside Lance. Lance saw stars as he closed his eyelids. Keith's pace was ruthless. The thrusts were brutal, jerking Lance's whole body back and forth. Keith's hands were digging into Lance's hips as he held him up, basically carrying the weight of Lance's legs as he fucked into him. 

Just as Lance had suspected, he didn't last long. Less than a minute of Keith's brutal thrusts, and Lance was clenching around him, cumming harder than he had ever came, eyebrows knitting together and teeth clamping down on the gag as he tried not to make a noise still. 

however, as Lance probably should have expected, Keith didn't stop there. He kept fucking him at the same relentless pace, burying the length of his cock into him before pulling out and doing it all again. The only acknowledgement Keith made regarding his orgasm was slapping his chest, the palm of his hand roughly landing on the already tender skin. Lance gasped, unable to stop himself.

But thankfully, thankfully, Keith didn't stop. Lance's whole body was over-sensitive. His growth sometimes rubbed against Keith's dick as he pounded into him, sending sparks throughout his whole body. Keith's dick was stretching his clenched and overused hole. He was slapping his chest mercilessly, in time with his thrusts, painting it in a red hue instead of purple this time.

Lance felt his second orgasm nearing as the bundle of nerves that was his growth rubbed one too many times on Keith's dick. His walls clamped tighter and tighter around the cock inside him, and his teeth once again clamped on the plastic gag keeping his mouth open. But he never got his release. Instead, Keith left his dick fully inside him, twitching. 

Lance shortly wondered if Keith was cumming, but he quickly got his answer.

"You thought I didn't hear that gasp ?"

Lance would've started crying if tears weren't already falling from being used when this sensitive. 

Keith's pulled his dick out of Lance, and Lance barely registered that he was mouthing the word 'no' over and over again around the gag. 

Keith slapped Lance's clit, and Lance surprised himself by keeping quiet. Keith hummed, slowly rubbing Lance's drenched thighs. 

"You're so wet. I bet you were pretty close too. That must have been torture; especially after I kept going the first time." Lance was silently nodding his head.

Keith hummed again, and Keith heard another noise that he couldn't describe. He quickly understood that it had been from Keith taking off the condom as he put the used latex on Lance's lower abdomen. It was still warm from having been inside Lance, but Lance could tell that it was empty. Meaning that Keith still hadn't come. The thought heightened Lance's senses once more. All that was left on his mind was questions about how Keith would use him. He had to use him.

Lance followed Keith's footsteps in his mind. He was right in front of his head. Lance's throat felt dry. Slowly, Keith lowered the shirt so that it rested on Lance's chin. Lance opened his eyes, and almost went cross-eyed trying to take in the monster in front of him. Keith's huge cock was right in front of his face. 

It was twitching slightly. The tip was red and pearling precum. The whole dick looked gorged with blood; Keith had probably been incredibly close when he had stopped. Lance's mouth watered at the sight.

Knowing that Lance was watching him, Keith slowly wrapped each of his fingers around his cock, leisurely stroking himself in Lance's face. Lance's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed that Keith was slicking his cock up with something. Lube ? Lance hadn't heard him grab any. Spit ? It was way too shiny to be spit.

Keith tore his hand away, and, without any warning, thrust inside Lance's mouth, fitting the whole of his cock inside Lance's mouth, and throat. Lance's eyes widened as he realized what Keith had been using as lube.

"Do you taste yourself on me, slut ?" Lance moaned, loud against Keith's cock.

"I guess I'll have to use my cock to shut you up." Before Lance could register the words, Keith's dick was already fucking his throat, the thick length hitting the back of his throat and staying there for a few seconds before pulling back and rubbing against his tongue a bit, giving him an opportunity to breathe.

The gag was making it impossible for Lance to close his mouth, and so he was forced to take Keith's cock as best as he could, trying not to gag when it stayed too long at the back of his throat. 

Soon, Lance felt Keith's mouth on his nipples, finally sucking on them, as Lance had wished almost an hour ago. Keith's mouth as well as his dick were cruel. Lance quickly understood that Keith would only touch his nipples when his dick was fully in Lance's mouth. Keith was pulling out as soon as Lance started gagging, so Lance had to truly be careful if he wanted his chest to be touched. 

Slowly but surely, Lance was feeling his orgasm build up. His lower abdomen was tensing up, his growth throbbing, and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Lance was very close. 

But trying to orgasm when his source of pleasure was so sparse, and spaced out was suicide. Keith would never suck his nipples long enough for Lance to come, and Lance knew it. The problem was that he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from reaching his orgasm as Keith's dick once again breached his throat, lodging itself in there as Lance tried to breath through it, hoping, praying that he wouldn't gag. Keith's mouth closed on his breast, his tongue playing with the bud of flesh as Lance mirrored the movements, he too licking, sucking and playing with the thing in his mouth. A sound left Keith throat, and he quickly pulled his dick out and his mouth off of Lance, drawing a cry from Lance as he unknowingly edged him once more. 

Keith wrapped his fist around his dick and quickly pumped himself, coming not a second later all over Lance's abused chest. The hot cum landed on Lance's burning skin, mixing with the cold saliva. Goosebumps rose all over his body. 

Lance didn't move, even as he felt how sore he was. Keith hadn't said that he could. 

Lance looked up to find Keith's eyes already fixed on him. Keith was smiling, and Lance was caught off guard. 

Keith slowly walked around Lance, and Lance was forced to listen to what he was doing, still unable to move. 

"You're shaking, love. Do you want me to make you cum again ?" Lance fought with himself not to answer, and instead opened up his trembling legs wider.

"Very good."

Lance waited, eager to feel anything. But, once again, rather than Keith touching him, Lance heard the sound of pictures being taken. He could only imagine how thoroughly used he looked, chest covered in hickeys and cum, hole red and dripping, clit twitching, arms and legs shaking from holding the position for way too long. It turned him on all over again. 

Lance felt Keith's hot breath on his growth before he felt his mouth. The torturous lips closed onto his clit, and sucked, bringing Lance to new heights of pleasure.

Lance fell as he came, his arms giving out from under him, his legs only staying in place because of Keith, who was grounding his hips right against his face. 

Keith pulled away as the last of Lance's orgasm had washed over him. Lance felt like jello. He never wanted to move from the floor ever again.

"Come on Lance, let's run you a bath, alright ? I'll give you a massage."

Alright, maybe he would move again. But just this once. Just for Keith.


End file.
